


Real Home

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Absent Parents, Best Friends, Child Neglect, Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV) - Freeform, Crying, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fire, Found Family, Gen, Homelessness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Prompto Argentum, Promises of revenge, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Secrets, Self-Worth Issues, Sick Prompto Argentum, Stressed Prompto, house fire, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Prompto is homeless after a house fire and has been living of the streets for a while. He has not told Noctis because people think he will take advantage of him.





	Real Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:  
> https://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/  
> “Someone please, hold me back.”  
> “Please, I just need this one favor.”  
> “It’s late, I should get going.”  
> “Please, I’ll do anything.”  
> “It doesn’t feel like home anymore.”  
> “I’d like it if you told me the truth.”  
> “There’s nothing wrong with you.”  
> “What do you need?”
> 
> https://words-amid-stars.tumblr.com/post/153889820234/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts  
> “I could just use a hug.”  
> “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

The night is quiet, the stars illuminate the sky, it’s peaceful. No-one else is around besides Prompto, he worked the late night shift at his job and was heading home for the night. Well, he would be if it were not for the fact that, his house had burned down weeks ago, and for the moment Prompto was homeless.

He’d prefer sleeping over at Noct’s, but he’s been around so often that he thinks Gladio and Ignis are getting annoyed with him. Noctis knows about the fire, but Prompto told Noctis he had somewhere to go, because people saw him as someone who will take advantage of Noctis the first chance he gets.

So here he was, heading back to the place he hid his stuff and then, he was going to be wandering the streets of Insomnia for a place to sleep tonight. Prompto desperately needed the sleep, he had been awake for days trying to figure out what he was going to do, and managed to get sick in the process. While walking in the street, Prompto thought he heard a car, then all he knew was darkness.

* * *

When Prompto awakens, he is in Noctis’s room. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis, are gathered around him.

“Hey, buddy.” Noctis says.

“Hey, blondie.” Gladio says.

“Hello, Prompto.” Ignis says.

Prompto looks at the three of them, eyes wide with shock. Then he says, “Can I stay here? Please, I just need this one favor. Please, I’ll do anything.” Prompto begged, as he began shaking and his eyes filling with tears.

The three of them stare at him in shock unable to say anything. Thinking that their silence means no, Prompto starts to try and leave the bed, “It’s late, I should get going.”

“Hold it, hold it, hold it!” Noctis says frantically, reaching out, grabbing Prompto and pulling him into his arms. Gladio and Ignis follow suit, leaving Prompto sandwiched between the three of them. 

Prompto tenses for a second, then leans into the embrace.

There is silence for a while. _“What is wrong with me?”_ Prompto thinks.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Gladio growls.

“Yeah, your so important to us.” Noctis says.

“Indeed, you are an important part in all of our lives.” Ignis says.

Prompto realizes he said that out-loud, but doesn’t say anything.

Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis pull back, then Ignis speaks.  

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?” Ignis asked.

“Besides a few minutes ago, not for a few days.” Prompto replies.

“Because of the fire.” Gladio says.

Prompto nods.

“You told me that you had a place to go. Why did you lie to me?” Noctis asked.

“What do you want from me? I was fine, sure I didn’t have a place to go, and I was basically homeless, but I was still around.” Prompto says defiantly.

“I’d like it if you told me the truth.” Noctis says seriously.

“You want the truth? Fine, my parents are completely absent, I’ve been on my own in that house for as long as I can remember. Things have gotten to the point where it doesn’t feel like home anymore. The fire was a mixed blessing, sure I was homeless, but at least I wasn’t taking advantage of you by telling you I was. People see me as someone who will take advantage of  you the first chance I get, Noct, and I thought that Gladio and Ignis were getting annoyed with how often I was around. So, tell me, what was I supposed to say?!” Prompto says angrily, with tears streaming down his face as he speaks every word.

“I was never annoyed with you.” Gladio says.

“I was not either.” Ignis says.

“The three of us care about you a lot. We would do anything for you.” Noctis says.

“Okay.” Prompto says quietly.

“We’ll talk more in the morning, for now, get some sleep.” Noctis says.

Prompto nods, then falls asleep.

* * *

Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis leave the room. The minute the door of Noctis’s room closes, Noctis says, in a voice full of rage and fire in his eyes.

“Someone please hold me back. Because if no-one does, I’m going to kill his parents, and anyone who hurt Prompto.”

“We will figure out something.” Ignis says calmly.

“We have too, for all of our sakes.” Gladio agrees.

Noctis sighs, “What now?”

“I’ll make some calls.” Ignis says.

“I’ll ask around and see if we can find some things for Prompto.” Gladio says.

“What about that bag you found when you brought Prompto here?” Noctis asked.

“I’ll bring it in and leave it in your room.” Gladio says.

“I’m going to stay with him.” Noctis says.

“Alright, if you need anything, call us.” Ignis says.

Noctis nods and heads back into his room.

* * *

When he gets back into his room, Prompto stirs.

“Hey, what do you need?” Noctis says gently.

“I could just use a hug.” Prompto says drowsily.

Noctis crawls into the bed and pulls Prompto close.

Tomorrow will bring questions, it will bring shouting matches, and it will bring planning. In the end though, it will all be worth it to keep Prompto safe. In Noctis’s mind that’s a fair trade.

* * *

In the morning, Noctis awakens and sees the bag that Gladio found on his desk. Noctis quietly slips out of bed and goes over to the bag. Inside there is clothing, Prompto’s cell phone charger, a toothbrush, a can opener, Prompto’s camera, and several nonperishable foods. Noctis closes the bag and puts it back on the desk, then he starts pacing. Why was Prompto okay with this? Who told Prompto that he was only taking advantage of him? How does he fix this?

It is unlikely that Prompto will tell them everything, but one thing is clear. Prompto is staying here for the foreseeable future.

“Hey.” Prompto says.

Noctis turns around to face him. Prompto is sitting up looking at Noctis with a smile. Noctis smiles back and says, “Hey, how are you feeling?” Noctis asks, as he walks over to the bed.

“Better, sorry about dumping all that on you, Gladio, and Ignis.” Prompto says.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad we’re able to help you now.” Noctis replies.

“Is that my bag?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, Gladio found it when he found you. You really scared me, when he rushed in to my room, saying that he found you feverish and unconscious, I feared the worst.” Noctis says.

“Sorry.” Prompto says sheepishly.

“It’s fine. Listen, you belong at my side. You are everything to me. No matter what anyone said to you, I will always be willing to help you, the same goes for Gladio and Ignis, okay?” Noctis says.

Prompto nods, “Yeah, thanks Noct.”

“Anytime buddy.” Noctis says, as he pulls Prompto into another hug.

* * *

Later on, Noctis finds out Cor went after Prompto’s parents and proceeded to rip them a new one. Noctis has no idea why Cor didn’t take him, Gladio and Ignis along, but Cor assures him that he, Gladio, and Ignis, will get their chance before they are incarcerated. Noctis smiles at  the idea. No-one gets away with hurting their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. :)  
> I would like to thank my beta: Wind_and_Sky22 for helping me with this.  
> check her out! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_and_Sky22


End file.
